Décisions
by GodJul
Summary: TRADUCTION de nightsummer. OS. Slash HPDM. Draco doit prendre une décision ... s'afficher publiquement avec Harry ou le perdre pour toujours.


Harry soupira tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Rien n'allait de la façon dont il le voulait. Bien sur, son camp avait gagné la guerre et Voldemort avait disparu. Il y avait eu un minimum de pertes du côté du bien, et comme tout le monde, il profitait du fait d'être toujours en vie. Il était de retour à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Une fin heureuse, pas vrai? Eh bien, non. Même si tout semblait merveilleux, ça ne l'était pas.

Après la guerre, il était tombé amoureux. En fait, il était amoureux depuis longtemps. Très, très longtemps. De quelqu'un qui lui faisait ressentir des choses que personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir. Personne d'autre que lui n'était capable de le faire se sentir comme ça. Il avait fait battre le cœur de Harry de colère, de peur et maintenant … d'amour. Son sang bouillonnait lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité. Son regard, son visage, son corps, ses cheveux, tout était comme une drogue. Il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Mais il y avait quelques problèmes. Il ne savait pas comment ses amis réagiraient en apprenant qu'il aimait un mec. Et _ce_ mec … Disons qu'il n'était pas exactement le meilleur ami de Harry. En effet, il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Inattendu? Pas pour Harry. Le blond lui avait fait ressentir la passion, que ce soit quand ils se disputaient et qu'il mettait Harry en colère, ou bien quand Harry le surprenait, seul dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table avec un livre posé face à lui et un air rêveur sur le visage. De petits aperçus de la vie de son camarade de classe avait fait changer l'opinion de Harry à propos de lui, encore et encore.

Ce qui faisait que Harry se cachait était principalement le père de Draco. Toutefois, il avait été tué pendant la guerre, de manière prévisible. Alors, Harry avait eu le courage de parler à Draco, devenir son ami. Lentement, il avait gagné sa confiance et ils étaient devenus amis. Et un jour, c'était arrivé. Ils étaient devenus amants, puis petits amis, mais seulement en secret. Oh, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient amis. Tout le monde aimait la personne que Draco était devenue après qu'il ait été libéré des griffes de son père.

Mais Harry était frustré. Il voulait s'exposer avec son petit ami, face à tout le monde, peu importe qu'ils acceptent ou non leur relation. Il voulait que le monde sache quel chance il avait, et comment Draco l'avait choisi lui, par-dessus tous ceux qu'il pouvait avoir eu. Mais Draco refusait, pour des raisons inconnues de Harry.

Soupirant encore, il prit la route jusqu'au petit jardin qu'il avait découvert lors de ses récentes aventures à travers le château. Il s'assit au clair de lune sur un banc en marbre blanc, se penchant en avant et appuyant sa tête contre ses mains.

FLASHBACK

_Harry et Draco étaient enlacés sur le lit de Draco, s'embrassant passionnément. Draco gémissait de plus en plus sous les caresses chaudes de son amant. _

_Harry était plus qu'heureux de se soumettre pour le plaisir de Draco. Il laissait traîner ses doigts sur le corps svelte du blond , effleurant ses tétons d'un air coquin. Avec sa bouche, il suivit le chemin de ses doigts. Finalement, il atteignit l'endroit que Draco préférait. Draco remua quand Harry caressa enfin son pénis._

_« Harry », pleura Draco, empoignant ses cheveux noirs dans ses longs doigts. « Arrête de me titiller ! Baise moi ! »._

_Harry sourit. Son amant n'avait jamais eu la moindre patience. Pour une fois cependant, il pensa qu'il pouvait donner à son amant ce qu'il désirait. Il savait que Draco aimait que ce soit rapide et fort. Et pour dire la vérité, lui aussi, même s'il trouvait que ça faisait très impersonnel. Mais ils avaient été ensemble assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente en sécurité de faire tous ce qu'ils voulaient dans la chambre. _

_« Si tu le demandes. Qui suis-je pour décliner une telle offre? » dit Harry en souriant narquoisement, puis il lubrifia ses doigts et entra rapidement en Draco. Celui-ci gémit et se tordit de plaisir, enfonçant ses hanches vers les talentueux et merveilleux doigts de son Harry. Le bruit de la poussée humide que faisait ses doigts chaque fois qu'ils frappaient sa prostate le rendait fou de désir. _

_« Harrrry ! », gémit-il, « S'il te plait .. Oh, mon dieu … C'est tellement bon … Baise-moi, maintenant ! » _

_Harry enleva ses doigts et enfonça rapidement son pénis dans le trou de Draco. Il bougea rapidement d'avant en arrière pendant quelques temps avant de sortir complètement de Draco et d'entrer à nouveau en lui. Draco écarta encore plus ses jambes pour que Harry puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément, et accrocha ses jambes autour de ses épaules. Il trembla quand Harry poussa soudain un coup brusque, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet. _

_« Oh mon dieu, Harry ! » gémit-il, « Oh baise … moi … plus fort. »_

_Harry grinça des dents et poussa plus vite. « Tu es … tellement … étroit. »_

_Draco senti son orgasme arriver rapidement. « Plus vite, Harry ! » supplia -t-il. Harry fit encore deux va-et-viens et Draco jouit, tirant vigoureusement sur son pénis palpitant pour qu'il en sorte un jet de sperme blanc. Harry cria quand les muscles intimes de Draco se serrèrent autour du membre de Harry et qu'il remplit son amant avec sa semence._

_Harry roula en-dehors de Draco et s'écroula à côté de lui, jetant un rapide sort de nettoyage avant que ses muscles fatigués ne lâchent complètement. Draco soupira de contentement et s'enroula autour du corps nu de Harry. Celui-ci fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux soyeux de Draco._

_« Je t'aime. » murmura Harry, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier sourit contre la poitrine lisse de Harry._

_« Je t'aime encore plus. » répliqua-t-il avant qu'ils s'en aillent chacun de leur côté._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Il était assis comme ça, se remémorant son passé avec Draco. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Le silence s'installa autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il eût l'impression que celui-ci était aussi solide qu'un roc, et qu'il pourrait le toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras.

« Salut. » Une voix douce brisa le silence.

Harry leva la tête et vit son amant blond debout à côté de lui, ses cheveux tombant avec douceur devant ses yeux.

« Salut » répondit-il, tapotant le banc à côté de lui. Draco obéit et s'assit.

« Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui. » dit-il. Harry se pencha en arrière et se frotta les yeux. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Ouais. Non. Je sais pas. »

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi. » Draco se pencha pour embrasser Harry mais ce dernier tourna la tête et ses lèvres caressèrent seulement sa joue. Draco recula, blessé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Harry se leva, soudain en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La confusion de Draco se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« On est quoi nous deux ? On va où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver quand l'école sera finie ? Nous routes vont se séparer et plus jamais on ne se reverra, tout simplement ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. » Draco semblait mal à l'aise.

« Alors quoi, Draco ? Nous vivrons tous les deux, heureux pour toujours, cachés du reste du monde. »

Draco ne dit rien et Harry lui tourna le dos. Au bout d'une minute, il se retourna.

« Nous … Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je ne peux plus vivre en le cachant à mes amis, et à tous ceux à qui je tiens. Je ne peux plus mentir. Je veux dire à tout le monde combien je t'aime. »

Draco était réellement choqué. « Tu … quoi ? »

« Oui, Je t'aime, OK ? » Les yeux de Harry étaient féroce. « Mais ce n'est pas assez, je trouve. Tu ne me veux évidemment pas de la même manière que je te veux. Je suis juste un pote de baise pour toi, non ? »

« Non ! Non, Je … t'aime aussi. » bégaya le blond, semblant accablé.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas Draco ! Tu ne peux pas, car sinon tu voudrais que tout le monde sache pour nous. Tu ne le veux pas assez. Et si tu ne me veux pas autant que moi je te veux, alors je ne peux plus être avec toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et tu ne peux évidemment pas être heureux avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Et ça me tue d'être avec toi en secret. Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

« Harry,non, s'il te plait. » Ses yeux le suppliait de le comprendre. « C'est trop compliqué … Je ne peux pas … Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent … »

« C'est exactement ça, Draco ! Tu ne vois donc pas ? Si nous nous aimons assez, ce n'est pas important ce que tout les autres pensent ! Fais chier, Draco ! » Il commença à partir.

« Attends … » Draco hésita, regardant ses mains. « Tu ne peux pas … C'est trop compliqué. »

« Ça ne doit pas l'être. » murmura Harry puis il partit. Draco s'écroula sur le banc, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Personne n'avait jamais aimé Draco avant, et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Et après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait d'en parler ? Il réfléchit pendant une minute durant laquelle sa détermination durcit. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il devait faire quelque chose pour que Harry lui revienne. Fais chier, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réaliser ça cinq minutes avant ? Ou même une semaine, ou un mois avant ? Il espérait juste qu'Harry veuille bien le reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, accompagné de Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec animation d'un sujet auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention. Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis sa séparation d'avec Draco pendant laquelle il avait fui les gens, notamment lui, son ex-amant, aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, Hermione l'avait menacé de cacher son balai s'il ne venait pas prendre ses repas dans la grande salle. Il s'assirent et Harry piocha mollement dans sa salade caesar de poulet. Quelque part au loin, il entendit une musique démarrer, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il était trop occupé à se demander s'il avait bien agit en rompant avec Draco.

« Ehhh … mon vieux ! » Ron le poussa du coude. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ? » marmonna Harry, fixant toujours son assiette.

La musique devint plus forte. Harry leva enfin les yeux : le fait que la musique était différente de d'habitude avait finalement capté son attention. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit Draco debout face à la Grande Salle, avec un haut-parleur magique derrière lui qui jouait une musique lente et triste. Draco commença à chanter et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise sur son siège.

_Tu as dit « Je vais être honête_

_Je ne peux plus faire ça, tu ne m'aime pas. »_

_Et j'ai dit « Tu fais une erreur_

_Car je ne joue pas, ce sentiment est réel »_

_Tu as dit « Tu es devenu fou_

_Pour qui tu me prends? Un type qui cache tout? »_

_« Non, tu es attentif, tu es beau,_

_Tu es passionné, mais je te jure que tu as tout faux sur moi »_

_Tout faux, tout faux_

_Mais tu m'as_

_Je serais vrai, je serai utile_

_Je serai cavalier, je serai à toi mon cher_

_Et je t'appartiendrai si tu me laisses passer_

_(refrain) : C'est facile comme les amoureux vont_

_Donc je ne vais pas le compliqué en hésitant_

_Et c'est merveilleux comme l'amour va_

_C'est du sur-mesure, pourquoi attendre?_

_Et j'ai dit « je vais être honnête_

_Je t'ai attendu tout ma vie »_

_Pendant si longtemps, j'ai pensé que j'étais seul_

_Mais juste en te voyant, j'ai pensé à un couple_

_Et être avec toi ici me rend raisonnable_

_J'ai peur de devenir fou si tu me quittes_

_Tu es attentif, tu es beau_

_Tu es passionné mais suis-je assez courageux pour partir avec toi ce soir?_

_Je le suis maintenant_

_Ce soir, ce soir_

_Mais tu m'as_

_Je serai vrai, je serai utile_

_Je serai cavalier, je serai à toi mon cher_

_Et je t'appartiendrai_

_Si tu me laisses revenir_

Draco pris une profonde inspiration quand il eut fini et regarda la salle pour voir quelqu'un ravi par sa voix et cette chanson. Il cherchait Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Tout le monde commença à applaudir mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Soudain, quelqu'un le retourna et il se retrouva face au visage écarlate d'Harry.

« C'était la plus stupide, la plus larmoyante, la plus embarrassante chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. » dit Harry en réprimandant Draco, qui le regardait anxieusement. « Viens par là et embrasse moi, crétin ! »

Draco obéit joyeusement et pressa ses lèvres contre celles roses et douces de Harry. « Je suis désolée. Je t'aime vraiment. » chuchota-t-il tout contre lui.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Harry, ignorant les hoquets de surprise de tous les étudiants et les professeurs qui les regardaient. Il enroula ses bras possessivement autour de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Lentement, la Grande Salle en entier commença à les applaudir. Leur relation était acceptée. Harry et Draco pouvait sentir le sourire des autres sur leur lèvres.


End file.
